


The people that take care of you.

by damedeleslac



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pneumonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedeleslac/pseuds/damedeleslac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic has pneumonia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The people that take care of you.

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing.

 

The People That Take Care Of You.

 

Ruby

Vic remembers having pneumonia once before. She thinks she'd been about seven and had spent some of the time in hospital.   
Most of the rest of the time she'd been in bed, an older cousin having her college fund added to for looking after her.  
This time Ruby is the one who fusses over her.  
Ruby stacks the dishwasher, folds the laundry and asks questions about Sean's whereabouts (South America somewhere, for work) and when he'll be back (damned if Vic knows).   
Ruby also brings the really good type of chocolate and stays to watch the 'what happens at Vic's, stays at Vic's'' pile of romantic comedies and period dramas that Vic will forever deny being a fan of.  
Ruby reminds her to take her medication and tells her all the latest gossip, as well as a few older stories that make Vic laugh. She makes Vic laugh so much that Ruby starts to worry about having to tell Walt about one of his deputies dying of laughter.  
Stubborn old coot would probably try to get it listed as the official cause of death.   
Vic thinks it would be worth it to finish hearing about the time when, the then ten year old Branch had had to wear a hoop-skirted dress and bonnet.

 

Henry 

Henry brings Vic a pot of chicken soup.  
Not just any chicken soup though.   
Henry's home made, secret family recipe, chicken soup.  
Not too hot, not too cold, not too salty, with a hint of garlic and maybe a touch of lemon, and a piece of shredded chicken in every spoonful, with tiny cube-like bits of onion, carrot and potato floating in shimmery golden broth - soup.  
Vic doesn't hate soup, but Henry's chicken soup might just even beat chocolate as her favourite thing ever. Or at least until she's not sick any more.  
Vic can't remember the last time anyone made her a home cooked meal, let alone chicken soup when she was sick. Even with Henry standing over her to make sure she eats the whole bowl, it makes her feel better.  
The unfamiliar and slightly disturbingly paternal look on his face, might also have something to do with it.  
Especially when he promises her a slice of home made apple and rhubarb pie if she can manage a second bowl.

 

Walt

Walt had taken her to the hospital. Not taking no for an answer, or believing her when she'd said she was fine.  
Vic had been trying to catch her breath and cough at the same time, while Ruby was telling Walt that the thermometer reading was 102.   
Walt had called her stubborn. Vic had told him to look in the mirror.  
Walt had played hooky from the office while Vic had been in the hospital. For four days she'd dozed while Walt narrated the paper work Ruby had hand delivered to Vic's bedside.  
He brings a book with him when her visits Vic at home. A narrow, hard covered thing he'd picked up in a throw out bin from somewhere he can't remember and reads it to her out loud.  
Vic falls asleep listening to Lady Molly* solve Edwardian Era crime.

 

I enjoy convalescences. It is the part that makes illness worth while.  
George Bernard Shaw

 

* Lady Molly of Scotland Yard by Baroness Orczy, 1910.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the May hc bingo mini challenge  
> http://dame-de-les-lac.livejournal.com/5688.html


End file.
